


Mirkwood

by writinraven



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinraven/pseuds/writinraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas thinks on his home, and what the shadow of Sauron has done to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirkwood

Mirkwood. 

I have grown to despise the common name for my home, and yet I cannot deny that it is appropriate, and fitting. It is dark, the shadows from the trees long, and hiding much. The spiders’ webs tangled amongst the shadows, and the old paths no longer clear as they once were. 

But, it hasn’t always been this way.

Once this land was known as Greenwood the Great, and ah…how I wish the lands were still such as that. But even a Hobbit can see how diseased and dangerous our home has become, and it is not safe to wander here now. 

Father has told me stories of the land before the dark sorcerer’s influence came upon us, when he willing to admit that something is wrong. These times are not often, he prefers to think that the land is merely changing and that we must adapt to it, but that is not so. The land was once very rich and lush, the trees healthy and greener than any emerald the dwarves had brought from their mines.

The castle is dark even, and the King refuses to see. The light that we so treasure is threatened, and I wish he could see that even starlight is at risk.

So only the stories will remain of Greenwood, and the land will forever be called Mirkwood, and even I will have to accept that my homeland is not blanketed in the light anymore.


End file.
